


Watching

by batty_gal



Series: Kinks [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou
Genre: Drabble, Kinks, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram never joins in on the fun. Instead, he opts to just watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is part four of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme: kinks.

Wolfram never joined in on the fun between Murata and Yozak, instead opting to just watch them.

He didn't even bother to release himself during it, even though he had been given permission to do so.

For some reason, it was all the more exciting for him to not bring himself off then. Instead, he did so when he was alone in his room, and they were only in his mind. That way, he could slowly stroke himself to climax as he remembered every detail he had witnessed during their show.

It was enough to keep him sated for weeks.


End file.
